Hermione's House Elves
by the Fanof EVERYTHING
Summary: The Hufflepuff's were outraged Hermione was quick to judge and created SPEW and a few Hufflepuff's try to set her straight. For crease and Female Character Challenge which are prompts based on a female character in literature. I chose Elizabeth Bennett... No pairing. Please Review and tell me what you think! Anon's are accepted!


**Title: Hermione's House Elves  
Author: The Fan of Everything  
Rating: K  
****Summary: The Hufflepuff's were outraged Hermione creating SPEW and a few of them try to set her straight.  
****Notes: For .Increase and Female Character Challenge which are prompts based on a female character in literature. I chose Elizabeth Bennet - Elizabeth is quick to judge people, but her perceptions are usually incorrect. Write about somebody who's idea was proven wrong.**

"What's this we hear about S.P.E.W?" asked Ernie MacMillan gathering around Hermione. The brunette's eyes only lite up at her organization. Hermione Granger had thought up S.P.E.W at the beginning of last year and it had spread. Finally some people had the idea that house elves should be treated fairly.

Although, it was the beginning of fifth year! The idea would spread around the entire school and she would proud to be in charge of it.

"The society for the promotion of elfish welfare," breathed Hermione. "I created it so that house elves have equal rights as witches and wizards. Are you here to join? It'sjustonesickletogetusstarted. I make scarves and hats—"

"Hermione we know what you do," said Sally Smith, the older sister of Zacharias Smith. While Zacharias was only a third year, Sally was a fellow fifth year of Hermione's. Unlike her brother, she possess the qualities that Hufflepuff had prided itself on.

Hermione only looked at the Hufflepuff students that had gathered around her. The whole fifth year wasn't around her. In fact it was only Sally Smith and Ernie MacMillan. They seemed to have been elected by the 10 kids that were in Hufflepuff's fifth year dormitories.

"We're here to prove you wrong," said Ernie getting straight to the point. "You say that house elves aren't treated fairly or don't have many rights. We're here to prove you otherwise."

Hermione opened her mouth ready to protest. She had seen the working conditions of the house elves. Particularly Winky and Dobby in the past, Kreacher was unfairly being judged by Sirius. Before she could say anything both Ernie and Sally were leading her to the kitchens.

Sally had ticked the pear of the painting, where Hermione knew the door was. Sally and Ernie smiled before leading Hermione inside. As soon as they walked through some of the house elves had looked up from their work.

"Missus Smith! Mister Macmillian welcome!" squeaked the house elf in charge. "Tinker loves to see you both."

The house elf had hopped one foot from the other, happy to see the Hufflepuff students. The house elves had surrounded all three of them delighted.

"Tinker this is Hermione," said Sally nodding her head toward the girl. The other house elves at turned to look at Hermione before backing away. They had clearly remembered Hermione from the previous year, talking about freeing them.

Needless to say none of them were pleased to see Hermione once again.

"Hermione was talking about freeing you from your jobs and that you hate it. We're here to prove her wrong," said Sally pointedly. "Why don't you tell us about your job?"

The house elves had gathered in a circle to talk amongst themselves. Hermione knew she shouldn't say anything but before she could the house elves had seemed to come to an agreement. Coming from the back of group a house elf stepped forward.

The little elf seemed to be the youngest of the group. On his body was a yellow shirt with black pants. Female house elves had on little black skirts. Hufflepuff colors.

"I is Ollie missus and I will tell you about my job. I work kitchens, prepare feasts for the entire school, Halloween and every events. For it is fun miss, I like to cook since I can eat if I cook. We move trunks and baggage to and from rooms and clean the dorms miss. The job is not hard miss."

Hermione did not look impressed nor like she believed them. This had to be some elaborate show that Sally and Ernie had put together. Another house elf had stepped up next to talk directly to Hermione about her job.

"I is Bonnie miss and I will tell you about my job. Since I first started here I like to do the Hogwarts laundry. Seeing what the humans wear is fascinating," said Bonnie. "Professor Dumbledore does not tell us what we can and cannot do so I chose to do laundry. Just like Tinker likes to cook."

All of the house elves agreed with what Bonnie said.

"I is Lottie miss," said another house elf. "Professor Dumbledore does not limit us on what we can't do. I use magic to bring the trunks up from the train. We are free house elves working for fun miss and we do not need money."

"We have to make dinner," said another elf cutting the conversation short. "We are sorry that we cannot talk long."

The others had nodded before grabbing pots and pans off of the shelves. Ernie, Sally, and Hermione had been ushered to the door. Sally and Ernie still had time to go to Hogsmeade and find their parents whom they have owled recently.

"Was that set up?" asked Hermione not knowing whether to be impressed or insulted.

"Hermione you've read Hogwarts: A History so it's not exactly hard to figure out. The house elves want to be here, they get treated with respect and have freedoms of their own. They get good conditions of work and not be abused. In a private house hold it all depends on the owner."

"Sally, Ernie, I like you that tried to sway me but I still think that house elves need to have rights," said Hermione.

"Well you're going to Hogsmeade to meet our families' house elves," said Ernie. They had led Hermione to the next place. While it was still open for the students to visit it was a great time to go. What Umbridge didn't know won't hurt her.

In the middle of Hogsmeade stood a middle aged couple. The woman stood taller than her husband by five inches. In her arms was a little boy that was Nathanial Smith. Mr. Smith was a haughty looking man that was looking around for his daughter.

Not too far from them was the Macmillan family in all of their glory. Being a purely magically family they were one of those people that people had to take notice too. Both of them had sandy blond hair and friendly smiles. With each of them was a house elf.

Hermione found herself proven wrong about some house elves.


End file.
